On a tous quelqu'un
by AydenQuileute
Summary: OS - On a tous quelqu'un à qui parler. Quelqu'un à qui confier nos plus grandes peurs, nos plus grands moments de doute. Quelqu'un qui d'un regard comprend notre mal être.


**On a tous quelqu'un**

* * *

_La colère cache toujours de la souffrance_

Eckhart Tolle.

…

Mister K - AaRON

* * *

On a tous quelqu'un à qui parler.

Quelqu'un à qui confier nos plus grandes peurs, nos plus grands moments de doute. Quelqu'un qui d'un regard comprend notre mal être. Quelqu'un qui sait toujours quoi faire quand on croit toucher le fond. Quelqu'un qui nous prête volontiers son épaule pour pleurer quand tout va mal.

On a tous quelqu'un à nos côtés.

Quelqu'un qui veille sur nous, à chaque moment de la journée. Quelqu'un qui sait nous écouter pendant des heures et qui, d'un sourire, nous guérit. Quelqu'un qui est le remède à notre douleur. Quelqu'un qui connait nos plus noirs secrets et nos plus sombres pensées.

Ces personnes-là sont les plus rares, les plus précieuses. Il faut les chérir, les remercier, car on ne sait jamais de quoi demain est fait.

Seulement, quand on n'a pas cette personne près de nous, auprès de qui doit-on se confier ? Auprès de qui doit-on pleurer ?

Quand personne n'est là pour nous, quand personne ne nous connaît entièrement. Comment survivre quand on est seul ?

Pourtant on voit des personnes tous les jours. On sourit, on va bien. On prie pour qu'il comprenne que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. On sourit tout de même, bêtement. Il faut sauver la face. Oui, mais à quel prix ?

Doit-on rester seul à jamais ? Doit-on s'éloigner de notre famille ? Doit-on ignorer les mains que tant de personnes nous tendent ? Doit-on errer dans la vie, sans but ?

Pourquoi personne n'a-t-il jamais écrit un livre sur cela ? Pourquoi personne n'a-t-il jamais étudier cette question ? Une question pourtant existentielle. On ne peut pas vivre sans amour, en gardant nos plus solides amertumes enfouit dans notre cœur, fermé à double tour par une clé qu'on a jeté dans l'océan. On ne peut pas… Ce n'est pas vivable. Ce n'est pas humain.

Malgré cela, Drago Malefoy le faisait. Il vivait seul dans une solide amertume de la solitude. Il avait appris à l'apprivoiser, cet isolement. Au départ, il avait eu peur. Peur de vivre seul, et de mourir seul. Puis il avait commencé à l'aimer, cette douce amie qui ne le quittait plus. Il avait été fier d'arriver à survivre seul, sans personne. Il avait compris qu'être seul lui donnait un charme mystérieux qui faisait que les filles se sentaient attirées par lui.

Il s'était finalement délaissé. Il s'était marié, et n'avait toujours pas eu d'enfant. Il était persuadé qu'il ne pouvait pas en avoir. La vie avait décidé de le laisser seul pour l'éternité. Même son épouse commençait à l'oublier. Il était seul.

Il s'était habitué à cet exil. Mais le charme mystérieux s'était transformé…, jusqu'à devenir une peur redoutable. Ils avaient tous peur de lui. Certains disaient qu'il était muet, d'autres qu'il ne ressentait pas d'émotions. Peut-être était-ce cela… Et s'il était seul parce qu'il était incapable de ressentir le moindre sentiment, la plus faible des émotions ?

Il avait pris goût à faire peur aux autres et ne sortait même plus de chez lui. Personne ne lui rendait visite. Les rumeurs avaient continué de plus belle… S'il était un vampire ? S'il était un mort vivant ? Personne ne se doutait qu'il était bien vivant, un cœur cognant contre sa poitrine, ne demandant qu'à être écouté.

Les mois avaient défilés, son épouse avait demandé le divorce. Il avait accepté. Les années s'étaient écoulés, dans une morbide solitude.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la sonnette retentir. Il avait oublié qu'elle marchait celle-là… D'un geste nonchalant il fit bouger sa baguette et la porte s'ouvrit en un craquement inquiétant. Il était tapi, dans l'ombre, attendant que l'intrus daigne entrer.

Une petite femme, de taille moyenne et de corpulence maigrichonne s'avança dans le hall. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas touché une femme ? Elle n'avait pas un visage particulièrement joli, mais son sourire exaltait de bonheur. Ses cheveux de miel pendaient mollement sur ses épaules en de lourdes boucles capricieuses. Elle n'avait pas de poitrine, ou alors était-elle si peu perceptible ? Elle portait cependant de grands escarpins noirs mats. Ils étaient si hauts… Il n'en avait jamais vu de pareils.

Toujours dans l'ombre, il s'approcha de l'encombrante femme et s'apprêta à la chasser lorsque cette dernière se retourna :

- Vous n'êtes pas un vampire parce que j'ai vu votre reflet dans le miroir là-bas. Les gens mentent.

- …

- Par contre ils ont peut-être raisons lorsqu'ils disent que vous êtes muet… L'êtes-vous ?

- …

- Vous êtes peut-être même sourd… L'êtes-vous ?

- …

- Suis-je bête ? Si vous l'êtes, vous ne pourriez pas répondre…

Quelle étrange créature… Pourquoi ne cessait-elle pas de parler de cette voix cristalline qui lui brisait les tympans. Ces longues années de solitude et de silence commençaient à lui manquer.

- Je ne suis ni muet, ni sourd mais si vous restez encore longtemps devant mes yeux je risque de devenir aveugle.

- …

- Vous n'avez pas compris… ?

- Si mais je ne veux pas partir. Mon patron m'a envoyé ici pour une mission bien précise et je ne sortirai pas temps que je ne l'aurai pas faite.

- Bien… Donc vous tenez à me rendre aveugle… ?

- Vous n'avez qu'à fermer les yeux si ma présence vous dérange tant…

Elle n'avait pas tort… Elle avait du répondant la petite…

- Vous avez quel âge ?

- Pourquoi ? Vous comptez me demander de vous faire l'amour ? Si oui, je suis majeur mais votre physique m'importune… Alors ce sera non.

- Vous pensez sincèrement que je souhaite avoir un quelconque rapport avec vous ?

- Honnêtement ?

- Oui.

- Non. Mais certains clients ont déjà voulu me toucher un peu trop à mon goût alors je préfère vous prévenir.

- Je ne suis pas n'importe qui.

- Bien.

- Alors… ?

- …

- Votre âge…

- 27 ans. Et vous ?

- 29.

- Bien.

- Cessez de dire bien.

- Non merci.

- Ce n'était pas une question.

- J'ai pris la liberté de choisir entre demande ou ordre comme votre voix ne m'indiquait guère ce que vous pensiez.

- Expliquez-vous.

- Lorsqu'on pose une question, on monte vers les aigus à la fin de la phrase. Vous aviez une voix monotone.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Puis que répondre à cela… ?

- Qu'est-ce que votre patron veut que vous fassiez dans mon manoir ?

- Les comptes.

- Les comptes ?

- Argent… banque… Cela ne vous dit rien ?

- Non.

- Il y a dix ans votre femme avait demandé que tous les sept ans, un banquier vienne vous aider dans vos comptes.

- Elle n'est plus ma femme.

- Vous êtes bien Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Oui.

- Et bien elle stipulait bien dans le contrat que c'était les comptes de Monsieur Malefoy.

- Soit. Occupez-vous en. Et vite.

- Votre mère ne vous-a-t-elle jamais appris la politesse ?

- Je n'ai pas de mère. Je n'en ai plus depuis… quelque temps.

- Je suis désolée…

- Ne le soyez pas. Je n'aime pas les femmes qui ont pitié de moi.

- Sachez, Monsieur, que je ne fais pas en sorte que vous m'aimiez. Je vais aller travailler. Où se trouve votre bureau ?

- …

- Le bureau…

- Deuxième étage, troisième couloir à droite, la porte du fond. C'est écrit dessus.

- Plus compliqué n'existe pas…

- Faites-vous à l'idée que je suis compliqué.

Perché sur ses hauts talons, elle s'en alla sans un regard, vers les escaliers. Elle les monta d'une démarche féminine et je la vis disparaître. Elle était plus belle que ce que je voulais admettre…

Plusieurs jours s'étaient consumés… Il ne l'avait toujours pas vu. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans la cuisine. Elle était accoudé contre le plan de travail et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle n'était pas belle mais dégageait une élégance attrayante.

- Vous n'êtes pas belle lorsque vous pleurez.

- Je croyais que je n'étais pas belle tout court.

- Vous avez raison.

- Jack est mort aujourd'hui.

- Je suis ravi pour vous.

- Mon poisson rouge est mort aujourd'hui et vous me dites que vous êtes ravi pour moi. Quel genre d'homme êtes-vous ?

- Je vous l'ai dit quand vous êtes arrivée : je suis compliqué.

- …

- Jack alors… Qui appelle un poisson rouge Jack ?

- Ma meilleure amie… Elle est Auror alors elle a décidé que mon poisson rouge aurait le même nom qu'un célèbre tueur en série.

- Jack l'éventreur.

- Charmant n'est-ce pas ?

- J'avais appelé un de mes chats : Buffalo Bill…

- Vous aviez trouvé l'idée tout seul ?

- J'ai toujours été seul.

- Alors… Je suppose que oui.

- Votre poisson était un psychopathe sous l'eau…

- Il était mignon…

- Mignon ?

- Oui. Il était beau.

- Comment un poisson peut être beau ? Il a juste des nageoires…

- Il était bien proportionné.

- D'accord… Sinon, comment est-il mort ?

- La vieillesse…

- Oh. Il avait quel âge ?

- 8 ans.

- Il est jeune…

- Il était…

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est mort je vous rappelle…

- Ah oui… Il était… jeune.

- Le Poisson rouge est un poisson d'eau douce appartenant à la famille des Cyprinidae. Il est considéré comme étant un animal domestique. Le poisson « rouge » tel que nous le connaissons au XXIe siècle est issu de la forme sauvage de l'espèce…

- Arrêtez-vous.

- …un poisson de couleur gris doré, proche du carassin commun et qui vit dans les eaux douces, calmes et tempérées d'Europe ou de Chine.

- Stop.

- ...C'est un poisson résistant, dont l'espérance de vie est de trente ans, à condition d'être dans un volume d'eau suffisamment important pour évoluer à l'aise et en bancs. Si ces conditions ne sont pas rassemblées, il vit environ vingt ans de moins…

- Stop !

- Comment ?

- Mais vous êtes un dictionnaire sur pattes ?!

- Non… Je me suis renseignée avant d'avoir un poisson rouge…

- Vous vous renseignez aussi lorsque vous achetez des petits pois ?

- Je lis les petites écritures sur la boîte. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Laissez tomber… C'était juste une question rhétorique.

- Ah… D'accord.

- Retournez travailler. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de votre poisson-psychopathe…

- Et votre chat… ? Il n'était pas psychopathe lui ? Buffalo Bill…

- Je ne sais pas… Il était aveugle, sourd et même pas beau. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi mes parents me l'ont acheté.

- Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient vu que vous étiez… seul.

- Mes parents ne savaient pas qui j'étais.

- Savaient… ?

- Pourquoi vous répétez ce mot ?

- Vous utilisez le passé…

- Ah ça.. ? Ils sont morts il y a quelques années.

- J'ai le droit de dire que je suis désolée ?

- Non.

- Alors… Je vais retourner travailler. Merci.

- Pour ?

- M'avoir fait oublier la mort de Jack.

- …

- J'ai pas le droit de vous remercier non plus.. C'est ça ?

- Oui.

- … Bah je vous emmerde alors.

- …

- Non plus ?

- Non. Taisez-vous. C'est la chose la plus gentille que vous puissiez me faire.

- Voyez-vous, Monsieur Malefoy…, je ne cherche pas à être gentille. Alors je suis désolée pour vos parents, je vous remercie pour votre écoute et je vous emmerde parce que vous êtes un emmerdeur de première. Il ne faut pas s'étonner si vous êtes seul !

Et elle partit, le laissant seul. Elle avait peut-être raison… Peut-être était-ce de sa faute s'il était seul. Peut-être qu'il le méritait. Peut-être qu'il était mauvais…

Il resta là pendant plusieurs minutes et finit par remonter dans sa chambre. Elle le hantait… Elle et sa répartie…

Il enleva son T-Shirt et s'allongea de tout son long sur son lit, la tête vers le plafond, les yeux fermés. D'un habile coup de baguette, une musique s'éleva dans les airs. Elle était douce, pure. Mais tellement mélancolique. C'était l'unique musique qui lui procurait ces sensations. Et il l'écoutait toujours… Comme s'il voulait se persuader que, oui, il ressentait bien des choses. Oui, il était bien humain.

Quelques heures plus tard, il redescendit et la croisa de nouveau. Elle portait toujours les mêmes escarpins aux talons si haut. Dès qu'elle le remarqua, elle engagea la conversation :

- Je ne voulais pas dire que vous êtes un emmerdeur.

- Si.

- Non…

- Si. Sinon vous ne l'auriez pas dit.

- Je m'excuse.

- Pourquoi vous devez toujours dire quelque chose ? Le silence ne vous plait pas ?

- …

- Oubliez.

- Non… Je.. J'ai toujours eu peur du silence.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai peur que ça me rende folle.

- J'aime le silence. Je ne suis pas fou. Si ?

Il voyait qu'elle se retenait de rire, alors il esquissa un semblant de sourire et toute trace de rire sur le visage de la jeune femme s'enleva.

- C'est la première fois que je vous vois sourire.

Elle n'aurait pas dû dire cela… Il remit son masque sur son visage et détourna le regard.

- Oh là là… Je suis déso…

- Chuut… Appréciez le silence… Ecoutez comme il est beau.

Elle l'écouta. Elle entendit le cri des oiseaux et le vent qui soufflait contre les arbres. Elle entendit sa respiration saccadée, ses battements du cœur s'accélérer… Elle avait trop peur.

- Vous l'aimiez votre chat ?

- Pourquoi parler ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure…

- Je sais mais je ne comprends pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave… Alors ?

- Mon chat ?

- Oui.

- Non.

- Comment ?

- Non. Je ne l'aimais pas.

- Je ne vous crois pas… Moi j'aimais mon poisson.

- Génial.

- Vous voulez mon avis ?

- Non.

- Le poisson rouge est un meilleur ami que l'humain.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Lui ne parle pas. On peut se confier à lui sans qu'il nous juge. Il ne nous écoute pas… Mais on se livre. Et ça fait du bien. Il me faisait du bien, Jack.

- …

- Vous ne parliez jamais à Buffalo Bill ?

- Non.

- C'est triste.

- Je sais.

Avait-elle raison ? Valait-il mieux avoir un ami « poisson » qu'un ami humain ? De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas comparer. Il n'avait aucun des deux.

- Vous savez tout.

- Je sais mieux que personne ce que signifie la solitude.

- Ah… Pourquoi ?

- Je vis dans une perpétuelle solitude.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai personne.

- Pourquoi ?

- Arrêtez avec vos « pourquoi » !

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais ! Personne ne veut de moi… !

- Donc le problème vient des autres.

- Oui…

- Vous êtes innocent.

- Oui…

- Je ne vous crois pas.

- Je m'en fiche.

- Je ne vous crois toujours pas.

- Laissez-moi tranquille…

- Non.

- Si…

- Non. Vous avez un problème.

- Non. Les autres ont un problème avec moi.

- Les autres n'appellent pas leur chat Buffalo Bill.

- Euh… Il me semble que vous aviez appelé votre poisson Jack l'éventreur.

- Non. Il s'appelait Jack. Jack, tout court.

- Alors le mien s'appelait Bill.

- Non, vous m'aviez dit qu'il s'appelait Buffalo Bill.

- Vous cherchez quoi au juste ?

- J'ai peur du silence, de la solitude. Vous aimez le silence et la solitude. J'essaie de vous comprendre.

- Qui vous a dit que j'aimais être seul ?

- Personne.

- Au début j'aimais. Les filles me trouvaient mystérieux. Si vous saviez le nombre de filles dont je suis passé entre leurs cuisses… C'était bon. J'ai toujours aimé faire l'amour. Puis je suis devenu inquiétant pour elles. Ma femme m'a quitté. Mais la solitude a toujours été là. Présente, dans la moindre de mes pensées. Vous aviez raison, j'aimais Buffalo Bill. Il était mon seul ami. Je lui parlais aussi. Quand il est mort, je n'avais plus d'ami. Alors à qui je devais raconter ma douleur. Ils se seraient moqué de moi. Pleurer pour un chat… Quoi de plus idiot ?

- Ce n'est pas idiot.

- Je suis heureux pour vous si vous le pensez. Mais une fille qui pleure c'est délicat, fragile. C'est… mignon. Un garçon qui pleure… C'est faible, c'est ringard. Un garçon ça ne pleure pas. Sauf devant son meilleur ami. Et moi je n'en avais pas.

Il la voyait pleurer. Elle avait certainement pitié de lui. Elle le trouvait surement piteux… Mais qu'importe il devait se libérer.

- On a tous quelqu'un.

- Non. Moi je n'avais personne.

- Vous aviez forcément quelqu'un…

- Vous avez raison… Buffalo Bill. Mort, enterré au fin fond du jardin par mon père. Oui… Je préférai être seul que parler à un chat mort.

- …

- …

Le silence s'installa rapidement entre les deux. Aucun des deux n'osait le rompre. L'un avait l'habitude et l'autre avait peur. Elle avait trop peur. Il lui fallait du bruit.

- Pourquoi ne pas racheter un chat ?

- Vous vous livrerez à un autre poisson rouge que Jack l'éventreur ?

- Non.

- Moi non plus.

Le silence recommença. Et elle le brisa une nouvelle fois :

- Vous aimez…

- C'est quoi votre problème avec le silence ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit…

- Non. Vous m'aviez dit que vous en aviez peur.

- C'est vrai.

- Je sais. Mais quelle est la raison de cette peur ?

- Je vais pas me confier à vous. Je vous connait à peine.

- Raison de plus. On ne se reverra jamais. Puis je me suis confié à vous.

- J'ai pas envie.

- Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix…

- Vous allez me faire quoi si je ne vous le dis pas… Vous allez me tuer et m'enterrer aux côtés de votre chat ?

- Personne ne mérite d'être enterré à ses côtés.

- Désolée.

- Arrêtez tout suite de vous excuser.

- Déso… Non. Je… Vous avez compris.

- Oui.

- Bien.

- Cette manie du « bien »…

- Comment ?

- Laissez tomber.

- Bien.

- Ralala…

- …

- Nous étions en train de dire…

- J'étais en train de vous demander ce que vous me feriez.

- Moi ? Rien. Mais vous…

- Moi quoi.

- Vous le regretteriez…

- …

- …

- D'accord. Le silence me remémore une scène difficile de ma vie.

- Oui…

- Si ma meilleure amie a voulu que j'appelle mon poisson comme ce tueur en série c'était pour une bonne raison.

- Vos parents ont été tués par Jack l'éventreur.

- Non. Lui datait de la fin du XIXe siècle.

- Alors, quel est le lien ?

- Mes parents ont été assassinés devant moi par un copieur de Jack l'éventreur.

- Un copieur ?

- Oui. Un homme qui devait tellement l'admirer qu'il a décidé de copier ses crimes. Il ne s'est pas pris à des prostituées mais à des couples avec un enfant. Je suis rentré dans la police dès que j'ai pu et pendant trois ans j'ai fait quelques enquêtes. Mon chef disait que j'avais du mal. Mais il ne savait pas que je faisais ça juste pour le…

- … retrouver. Vous avez fait des études, passé trois années à faire un métier pour retrouver ce type…

- Oui. Et il a commis un autre meurtre. J'avais 23 ans et la fille du couple assassiné en avait 17. Comme moi lors de ce meurtre. Je lui ai juré que je la vengerai. On a passé six mois sur l'enquête et je l'ai retrouvé. Je n'ai pas voulu prévenir mon équipe, j'étais face à lui et je l'ai abattue. J'ai menti en disant que c'était de la légitime défense. Il était armé de sa baguette, d'après mes dires. J'ai quitté le poste d'auror le lendemain. Et j'ai recommencé des études pour devenir banquière, comme ma mère.

- Vous avez dédié votre vie à vos parents…

- J'ai vu cet homme arracher les intestins de mes parents, les déposer un peu partout dans la chambre. J'avais les mains et les pieds liés. Dès que je fermais les yeux il les plantait avec une dague, à la Moldue. Il me susurrait à l'oreille que je devais devenir comme lui. Que c'était pour mon bien… J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui jeter un impardonnable. J'ai regretté de ne pas l'avoir tué comme il avait tué mes parents…

- Je compr…

- Non. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre à quel point c'était… dur.

- D'accord. Je… Waouh.. !

- Vous ne savez pas vous excuser. C'est ça ?

- Je ne veux pas que pensiez que j'ai pitié de vous. J'aime pas les femmes qui ont pitié de moi…

Tout en s'approchant de lui, elle lui chuchota :

- Vous savez, Monsieur Malefoy, je ne cherche pas à vous plaire.

Le dénommé Malefoy se rapprocha à son tour d'elle et tout en lui caressant l'arrière cuisse, lui répondit :

- Ah bon ? Pourtant je suis un homme seul, et vous êtes une femme qui souffre. Nous pourrions peut-être nous aider… mutuellement.

- Comment s'aider ?

- Comme cela.

Il l'embrassa. Il posa sa main dans son cou pour approfondir leur baiser et elle se dépêchait de déboutonner la chemise de son futur amant. Elle n'y arrivait pas alors il rigola. Vexée, elle lui mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure et lui, répondit en passant sa main dans son dos et la rapprochant de lui. La jeune femme dont il ne connaissait même pas le prénom plaça une jambe de chaque côté des siennes et réussit à enlever plusieurs boutons. Elle s'apprêta à enlever son débardeur lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler :

- Non.

- Comment ça ? Tu ne veux plus ?

- Si. Mais laisse-moi te déshabiller.

- Les hommes n'aiment pas ça d'habitude.

- Je ne suis pas n'importe quel homme…

- …

- Je ne me rappelle plus la dernière fois que j'ai fait l'amour à une femme tellement ça date…

- A ce point-là ?

- Oui. Alors laisse-moi en profiter. S'il te plait…

- D'accord.

Elle laissa alors tomber ses bras le long de son corps et attendit qu'il la déshabille, les yeux fermés. Il ne le fit pas. Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux et le vit. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir, ses mains tremblaient. Encourageante, elle décida de les prendre dans les siennes et les déposa sur son ventre à travers le tissu. D'un regard, elle l'engagea à aller plus loin. Alors, il s'exécuta.

Ses mains d'abord timides parcoururent habilement le corps encore habillé de la jeune fille sans nom. Il enleva enfin le débardeur et admira la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Elle était divinement belle. Elle avait une poitrine à peine visible mais tellement alléchante qui décida d'ôter le dernier rempart du buste. Il s'étonna en dégrafant du premier essai le soutien-gorge de la belle et posa délicatement ses mains sur ses seins, comme s'ils étaient le trésor le plus précieux au monde. Il embrassa les deux seins tout en explorant de ses doigts le dos cambré de sa partenaire.

Cette dernière dégagea rapidement la chemise encombrante du jeune homme et admira ses muscles sculptées dans du bronze. Il n'était pas trop musclé mais l'était suffisamment pour lui faire ressentir ces papillons significatifs dans le ventre. Il était imberbe, sa peau était douce… Elle s'empressa de se coller à lui, comme pour se fondre dans son corps. Elle sentait ses lèvres embrasser et mordiller sa clavicule. Elle sentait sa main décaler ses cheveux pour que ces baisers ailles toujours plus loin. Elle était heureuse.

Il la bascula sur le canapé, le dos contre la fraicheur du cuir. Elle frissonna, il sourit. Il s'attaqua lentement au bouton d'acier du jean et descendit lentement sa braguette. Elle était impatiente. Il fit rouler son pantalon jusqu'à ses pieds en une douce caresse prometteuse tout en la cajolant du bout des doigts, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens. Elle croisa ses jambes, il les décroisa pour se placer entre elles. Il se coucha sur elle, sans y mettre tout son poids. Ils étaient pressés mais il voulait faire les choses bien. Il l'embrassa, elle lui caressa le dos. Elle commença à son tour à enlever son pantalon, avec plus d'empressement ce qui le fit de nouveau sourire. Il l'aida et en profita pour enlever ses chaussettes. Elle n'en portait pas, elle avait mis ses hauts talons noirs.

Il sa plaça de nouveau entre elles et leurs jambes se mêlèrent. Leurs pieds glacés se collaient, semblant vouloir se réchauffer. Elle souriait, il la trouvait belle. Ils pouvaient lire dans leur regard respectif leur désir de faire l'amour. Il retira alors avec la même douceur sa culotte de dentelle noire. Il découvrit son intimité avec une joie d'enfant. Elle subtilisa magiquement son caleçon avec douceur cette fois-ci sans poser une fois le regard sur sa partie génitale. Elle voulait avoir la surprise…

Il s'apprêta à baisser sa tête pour lui faire un cunnilingus mais elle lui fit comprendre d'un mouvement de tête qu'elle ne voulait pas. Alors il guida son sexe jusqu'à son antre de désir et la pénétra lentement, comme si c'était leur première fois. Il commença un mouvement de va-et-vient et accéléra la cadence lorsqu'elle le lui demanda. Elle se cambrait, jetait sa tête en arrière. Des petites gouttes de sueur s'échappaient de son cou et se mêlaient à celles de son amant. Il activa encore plus la cadence et lorsqu'il la vit crier son bonheur, il se déversa en elle. Le sourire jusqu'aux lèvres, elle l'embrassa. Il se coucha encore plus sur elle, même s'il l'écrasait. Elle ouvrit la bouche et lui parla, les mains dans ses cheveux blonds, ses lèvres prêts de son oreille :

- Encore…

- Encore ? J'en peux plus.

- J'en veux plus…

- Je suis fatigué…

- Petite nature…

- Pardon ? Je suis un homme viril figure-toi.

- Alors laisse-moi te fatiguer encore plus…

- Te laisser faire ?

- Oui… Laisse-moi prendre les reines…

- Vas-y.

A peine ses mots prononcés qu'elle le fit basculer et le mit en position assise. Comme lors de leur début de relation, elle plaça ses jambes de chaque côté des siennes et prit le sexe de son partenaire entre ses mains pour finir par l'introduire au plus profond de son corps. Il touchait le fond. Elle le sentait. Elle voulait qu'il aille plus loin. Elle voulait le sentir en elle, complètement.

Elle ondula lentement ses hanches et passa ses mains autour du cou de son amant. Tout en continuant ces mouvements suggestifs, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche et lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille :

- Tu vois, on a tous quelqu'un.

Le sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme mit ses mains sur les fesses de la femme sans nom pour s'aider à aller plus profond en elle et l'embrassa de plus belle.


End file.
